


You'll Have To Watch Me Struggle (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Twenty-One: We got into an argument because of something stupid but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried.Sirius and Remus’ relationship was strained during the war, but they still loved each other as they did since the start.





	You'll Have To Watch Me Struggle (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked this one, but i'm also really tired so you might not like it. title is from the run and go by top

Sirius was two steps ahead of his boyfriend as he stomped up the stairs, hearing his cloak whip behind him as he walked slower than Sirius. They weren’t talking, having quietly bickered and snarled to each other on the walk back from shopping. Sirius still wasn’t used to living so much like a muggle, but Remus insisted they should at least try, and he was enjoying it. He loved shopping with Remus, deciding what dinner would be for the night and if they could afford it, any more bits and pieces. They could afford it, but Remus often refused to use Sirius’ large fortune due to the will from his recently passed Uncle Alphard.

The tension was heavy on their relationship. James had informed them only weeks ago that one of the Marauder’s other than himself was a spy for Voldemort, and suddenly, looking at his boyfriend was different. He could never suspect Remus to be on the other’s side, but he wasn’t and Peter seemed too innocent because he was Peter. It kept him up on the worst nights, and did the same to Remus sometimes, hearing him breathing quickly and muttering to himself.

Remus spoke up as they climbed another set of stairs. “Would you like me to cook tonight?”

Sirius continued to walk, steps seeming to stomp louder somehow, suddenly angry with how causal his boyfriend. “That’s all you can say?! After you suspected me-“

“It’s not like you can blame me Sirius, I know you suspect me too,” even if the words were fair, Remus’s tone was bitter. “I don’t just suspect you,” he added, voice quieter. “Just because I’m a we- shit!”

Sirius had reached the top of the stairs when he heard his boyfriend swear loudly, the curse echoing around the hall as he slipped on ice on the step behind Sirius, crashing backwards and down the stairs, stopping at the end of the flight, breathing deeply and trying not to move, pain blossoming through his back and ribs. He heard the plastic bags in Sirius’s hands drop, footsteps rushing closer to him. Sirius kneeled by him, face contorted to worry as he gently helped Remus sit up against the wall. Remus took a deep breath, knowing he would just be badly bruised, having done worse to himself during full moons before.

Sirius was worried, nevertheless. “I’m sorry, shit Moony. Are you okay?” He asked, a difference from the snappiness in his voice when they were talking. Remus nodded, ignoring the first sentence until later. He didn’t want to think about it, knowing he’d have trouble sleeping tonight already.

“Yeah,” he said, voice lightly, wincing at the rib pains. “Nothing broken, I’ve done worse to myself before.”

He tried to joke, but he knew he said something wrong when he looked at his boyfriend. He sighed and nodded. “Look, how about we order take-out and cook tomorrow? You’ll have to help me up the stairs though,” he added quickly, smiling when Sirius did.

“Date night pizza?” Remus laughed at the idea and nodded, allowing himself to be helped to stand, glad he was only holding the shopping back with milk and bread. It was forgotten as he was slowly helped up the stairs and into their apartment, Sirius leaving the shopping behind until he was sure Remus was comfortable in the small living space.


End file.
